


Baking

by Organic_heart



Series: FB prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart
Summary: Minus attempts to bake using vampire friendly ingredients to impress her half siblings
Series: FB prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750831
Collections: Weekly Facebook Prompts





	Baking

“Why.Won’t.It.Froth?!” Minus hurled another failed attempt at merengue at the sink blood splashing over the side.  
She would have to try again. This would be the sixth time! And regular sugar frosting hadn’t tasted right at all and she had tried so very hard. The raspberry and blood compote had turned out just lovely!  
She stomped over to the dead human and squeezed more blood from his slit wrist. She wondered if the fact that he had been a criminal would affect the taste? She honestly had no idea. Her time with her half sibling had been very brief. Her elder sister was far too busy to interact beyond the most formal of pleasantries. But her elder brother seemed more interested. She had followed him around silently for days, taking careful notes. He really really liked mating. It seemed a bit..excessive almost. He liked blood of course, being undead that was his main diet. But he did eat other things as well.  
Minus placed a hand over her heart, was she like him? She had died but yet was alive, again. Was she undead too? Is that why her brother's father hated her so very much?  
The timer dinged and she shoved her hands into the slightly gore soggy oven mitts and removed the cupcakes.  
They were an absolutely lovely dark pink, almost like red velvet.  
Now to just figure out this frosting problem, she grabbed a new bowl from a cupboard, leaving petite bloody handprints on the cabinets.  
“God’s below the waves!! Minus!!”  
She turned to face her caretaker, Chancellor Peytov.  
“We had a discussion about knocking!!” She shouted back petulantly  
“That was about personal quarters! Not the cooking class room Minus!! Where did you get… where do I even begin?”  
“ I’m baking”  
“ I can see that! Why.. why is there a dead human and just…” he waved his arms at everything “why?”  
“ I was baking blood cupcakes...for my half siblings…” she squeezed blood into a bowl from the dead man, “ he was due to be executed tomorrow so I just used him.” She took out some sugar and cream cheese.  
“ So.. you killed a prisoner, drug his body to the cooking room, slit his wrist, and you are using the blood to mix into baked goods?”  
“Yes. So my siblings will like me.” She added.  
He let out a heavy sigh and gingerly picked his way over to the counter where she was busily mixing.  
“ Minus...do you really think this will work?” He asked softly, covering her hand with his,stopping her furious manic mixing.  
“It..it HAS too!” Her voice cracked and she sniffed. “ I tried everything else! Talking, taking notes, asking servants, everything!” She was crying now, she set the bowl aside, and scrubbed at her face with the back of her hands, streaking blood and flour onto her cheeks.  
“Minus…” he moved around the counter to gently hold her. He would be a mess and have to change before his next official duty, but it was worth it.  
“ We..we have the same life giver...and I..I...could be undead too! I died, I die all the time and come back! “ she was shouting and crying  
“ Not all siblings get along, they never really knew your shared parent, they grew too fast. And even if they hadn’t that doesn’t mean you would get along. I had many brood siblings, but only one or two were ever close to me. Blood ties aren’t the only way to have a family hmm?” He gently kissed her head.  
“Pey?”  
“Yes?”  
“ I..I still want to try… with Leo at least. He seems..lonely. He hides it but I think he is..deep down. Maybe not and he is just a horny violent jerk. But.. I think I’m going to take that chance. I don’t think he really has anyone…and..I know how that feels.”  
“ Alright, if that is what you want, I’ll support you.” He gave her a quick squeeze before she returned to the bowl.  
“But..” he reached into a tall closet and wheeled out a mop and bucket  
“Peyyyyy no I-  
“ I don’t want to hear your excuses. I want this blood cleaned up before the next class is due in. You have 4 hours. Plenty of time to finish and get to scrubbing”  
Minus stuck her tongue out at him, he only smiled.


End file.
